Protein kinases (PK) are enzymes that catalyze the phosphorylation of hydroxy groups on tyrosine, serine and threonine residues of proteins by transfer of the terminal (gamma) phosphate from ATP. Through signal transduction pathways, these enzymes modulate cell growth, differentiation and proliferation, i.e., virtually all aspects of cell life in one way or another depend on PK activity (Hardie, G. and Hanks, S. (1995) The Protein Kinase Facts Book. I and II, Academic Press, San Diego, Calif.). Furthermore, abnormal PK activity has been related to a host of disorders, ranging from relatively non-life threatening diseases such as psoriasis to extremely virulent diseases such as glioblastoma (brain cancer). Protein kinases are an important target class for therapeutic modulation (Cohen, P. (2002) Nature Rev. Drug Discovery 1:309).
International Patent Application Publication Number WO 2008/006040 discusses a series of inhibitors of AKT of formula I:

Currently, there remains a need for improved methods and compositions that can be used to treat hyperproliferative diseases such as cancer.